gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Luisa Wietzorek
|GebOrt = Berlin}} Luisa Wietzorek (*07. November 1989 in Berlin) ist eine deutsche Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin. In Glee spricht sie Quinn Fabray. Karriere Nach dem Abitur begann sie ihre Schauspielkarriere neben der Schaupielausbildung mit ersten Auftritten in Fernsehfolgen. So war sie in den Serien "Dahoam is Dahoam" oder "112 – Sie retten dein Leben" zu sehen. Im Jahr 2009 wirkte sie als Hauptdarstellerin im Film "Rapunzel" mit. Seitdem spielte sie diverse weitere Rollen, wie Eva Braun in "Die Machtergreifung" und ist seit Oktober 2013 in der Nickelodeon Serie "Groove High" als Zoe zu sehen. Von 2011 bis 2012 stand sie als Udo Lindenbergs Mädchen aus Ostberlin im Erfolgsmusical "Hinterm Horizont" auf der Bühne. 2010 wurde sie für ihre Synchronarbeit in "Coraline" für den deutschen Synchronpreis nominiert. Sie ist nicht nur die deutsche Stimme von Dianna Agron, sondern beispielsweise auch von Emma Roberts ("Wir sind die Millers") und Chloë Grace Moretz ("Kick Ass"). Wietzorek ist Mitglied im Bundesverband der Film- und Fernsehschauspieler (BFFS). Filmografie Schauspiel *2007: Zwei die sich verstehen *2007: Chase *2007: Revista Rossa – Wiedersehen mit dem Tod *2007–2008: Dahoam is Dahoamals Daniela von der Heide *2007–2008: 112 - Soe retten dein Leben als Anna Rösler *2009: Das kalte Abi als Isabelle Hofmeister *2009: Machtlos als Mia (Kurzfilm) *2009: Machtlos als Mia (Kurzfilm) *2009: Rapunzel als Rapunzel *2009: Schaumküsse als Beate *2010: Die Machtergreifung als Eva Braun *2011: Stream als Diana (Teaser) *2011: I have a Boat als Sabine (Kurzfilm) *2012: Der Besucher (Kurzfilm) *2012: Go with Le Flo als Gaby *2013: The Witness als Natalia (Kurzfilm) *2013: Amalgam als Jo (Kurzfilm) *2013: Ein Augenblick als Ava (Kurzfilm) *2013: Groove High als Zoe Myer (Nickelodeon) *2013: Tatort - Blackout als Charlotte Wittmann Theater *2011- 2012: Hinterm Horizont als Jessy, Mareike , Emsemble (Theater am Potsdamer Platz) *2011: 12 Actors – 12 Scenes – 60 Minutes Synchronisation Luisa in der deutschen Synchronkartei Filme *2007: Wisper als David Sandborn (Blake Woodruff) *2007: The Last Minute als Bunny (Alexander Pownall) und als Albert (für Ronny Quirke) *2008: Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle als Penny (Miley Cyrus) *2008: Wild Child-Erstklassig Zickig als Poppy (Emma Roberts) *2008: Jimmy und Judy als Judy (Rachael Bella) *2008: Speed Racer als Spritle (Paulie Litt) *2008: Hancock als Hottie (Hayley Marie Norman) *2008: Cheetah Girls: One World als Gita (Deepti Daryanani) *2008: Smiley Face als Jane F. (Anna Faris) *2008: Scourge als Jesse Jarrett (Robyn Ledoux) *2009: Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen als Sam Sparks (Anna Faris) *2009: Fall 39 als Lillith Sullivan (Jodelle Ferland) *2009: Beim Leben meiner Schwester als Kate Fitzgerald (Sofia Vassilieva9 *2009: Transformers – Die Rache als Alice (Isabel Lucas) *2009: State of Play – Stand der Dinge als Mandi Brokaw (Sarah Lord) *2009: Haus der Dämonen als Wendy (Amanda Crew) *2009: Defiance – Für meine Brüder, die niemals aufgaben als Chaya Dziencielsky(Mia Wasikowska) *2009: X-Men Origins: Wolverine als Emma Frost (Tahyna Tozzi) *2009: Coraline – als Coraline (Dakota Fanning) *2009: Die Bienenhüterin als Lily Owens (Dakota Fanning) *2010: Twelve als Molly (Emma Roberts) *2010: Scar als Olympia Burrows (Kirby Bliss Blanton) *2010: The Kids are all right als Sasha (Zosia Mamet) *2010: Step Up 3D als Camille (Alyson Stoner) *2010: Daybreakers als Alison Bromley (Isabel Lucas) *2010: Valentinstag als Grace Smart (Emma Roberts) *2010: Wenn Liebe so einfach wäre als Gabby (Zoe Kazan) *2010: Barbie und das Geheimnis von Oceana als Dee (Andrea Libman) *2010: Barbie: Modezauber in Paris als Shimmer (Kelly Metzger) *2010: Kick-Ass als Hit-Girl/Mindy (Chloë Grace Moretz) *2011: Let me in als Abby (Chloë Grace Moretz) *2011: 4.3.2.1. als Joanne (Emma Roberts) *2011: Von der Kunst, sich durchzumogeln als Sally Howe (Emma Roberts) *2011: Barbie: Modezauber in Paris als Shimmer (Kelly Metzger) *2011: Barbie und das Geheimnis von Oceana als Dee (Andrea Libman) *2011: Barbie Zauberhafte Weihnachten als Skipper *2011: Bibi und Tina- Nadja und Nafari als Nadja *2011: The Factory als Brittany (Mageina Tovah) *2011: Ich bin Nummer Vier als Sarah Hart (Dianna Agron) *2011: Sucker Punch als Baby Doll (Emily Browning) *2011: Sleeping Beauty als Lucy (Emily Browning) *2011: Extrem laut und unglaublich nah als Oskar Schell (Thomas Horn) *2011: Verblendung als Pernilla Blomkvist (Josefin Asplund) *2011: Immortals - Krieg der Götter als Athena (Isabel Lucas) *2011: The Romantics als Minnow (Dianna Agron) *2011: Lymelife als Adrianna Bragg (Emma Roberts) *2012: Celeste & Jesse als Riley Banks (Emma Roberts) *2012: Flicka 3 als Kelly (Kacey Rohl) *2012: The Dark Knight Rises als Jen (Juno Temple) *2012: Angel's Share als Mo (Jasmine Riggins) *2012: Radio Rebel als Stacey (Merritt Patterson) *2012: American Pie - Das Klassentreffen als Mara (Ali Cobrin) *2013: Wir sind die Millers als Casey Mathis (Emma Roberts) *2013: Ginger und Rosa als Ginger (Elle Fanning) *2013: The Bling Ring als Sam (Taissa Farmiga) *2013: Beautiful Creatures- Eine unsterbliche Liebe als Emily Asher (Zoey Deutch) *2013: Compliance als becky (Dreama Walker) *2013: Mr. Morgan's Last Love als Pauline Laubie (Clémence Poésy) *2013: Kick Ass 2 als Hit-Girl/Mindy (Chloë Grace Moretz) *2013: Carrie als Carrie (Chloë Grace Moretz) *2013: Scary Movie 5 als Mia (Sarah Hyland) *2013: The Family als Belle Blake (Dianna Agron) Serien *2008: Entourage als Sloan (Emmanuelle Chiriqui) *2008: Take 5 als Miou *2008: Friends and Heroes als Leah *2008: The West Wing als Zoey Bartlet (Elisabeth Moss) *2009: Pearlie als Pearlie *2009: Piets irre Pleiten als Rachel *2009: One Tree Hill als Samantha Walker (Ashley Rickards) *2009: Ziby als Sarah *2009: Big Love als Brynn (Sarah Jones) *2009: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s als Leo *2009–2011: True Jackson als Lulu Johnson (Ashley Argota) *2009-2011: Sonny Munroe als Zora (Allisyn Ashley Arm) *2010: Yuna und Stitch als Yuna *2010: Skins – Hautnah als Lisa Backwell (Pandora Moon) *2010: The Pacific als Gwen (Dianna Agron) *2010: Beyblade Metal Fusion als Kenta *2010: Supernatural als Nora (Sarah Drew) *2010: Greek als Abby (Olesya Rulin) *2010: Good Wife als Shannon Vargas (Paulina Gerzon) *2010: Californication als Jackie (Eva Amurri) *2010: Pretty Little Liars als Alison DiLaurentis (Sasha Pieterse) *2011: Skins – für Cadie Campbell als Britne Oldford *2011: Wannabes als Mariah *2011: Detektiv Conan - Das verlorene Schiff im Himmel als Kasumi Nishitani *2011–2015: Glee als Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron) *2011–: Angel Beats! als Yui *2012-2013: The Ringer als Juliet Martin (Zoey Deutch) *seit 2012: Die Legende von Korra als Korra *seit 2012: Shameless als Karen Jackson (Laura Wiggins) *seit 2012: Pretty Little Liars als Alison Dilaurentis (Sasha Pieterse) *seit 2012: Modern Family als Haley Dunphy (Sarah Hyland) *seit 2012: Apartment 23 als June Colburn (Dreama Walker) *seit 2012: Girls als Shoshanna Shapiro (Zosia Mamet) *seit 2012: Dexter als Jamie Batista (Aimee Garcia) Hörspiel *2010: Alice im Wunderland als Alice *2010: Gruselkabinett – Northanger Abbey als Sally Morland *2010: Gruselkabinett – Abenteuer eines Geistersehers als Daphne Darrell *2011: Keinohrhase und Zweiohrküken als Zweiohrküken *2011: Leo Lausemaus als Leo Lausemaus *2011: Bibi Blocksberg – Die kleine Spürnase *2011: Bibi Blocksberg – Die verhexte Zeitreise *2011: Bibi und Tina – Das Tierarztpraktikum als Lisa Kategorie:Synchronsprecher